


A Pile of Leaves

by SansyFresh



Series: Fluff and Stuff [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Just fluff mostly, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Multi, SpicyHoneyBlossom, a calm morning, secret santa gift
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-10-11 06:44:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17441900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SansyFresh/pseuds/SansyFresh
Summary: Fell has a rough few weeks, his datemates help him out. Its a law of the natural universe.A Secret Santa gift for badgertablet!!!





	A Pile of Leaves

**Author's Note:**

  * For [badgertablet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/badgertablet/gifts).



> ily badg! i hope you like this lol
> 
> for everyone else, have some fluff ^^

The morning air was crisp and filled with the scent of fallen leaves and the general ambiance the season seemed to bring with it. Fell took a deep breath as a fresh puff of clear air moved through the window, the scent mixing with the odor of the mug of still steaming coffee he’d made for himself. Lifting the cup to his mouth, he peered over the lip as he took a sip, a small grin lifting the corner of his mouth as the sight just out the window.

 

Papyrus was gleefully at work, bandana tied around the top of his skull to block any sweat from getting in his sockets, raking up the leaves from the great oak tree in their backyard into one giant pile. Fell couldn’t help but imagine that the other had been up since dawn, cheerfully setting about to make the largest pile of leaves he was able for the three of them to jump in. Well, that was, if he was able to get them to do it. Fell had gotten up at a more respectable hour of 8, only to find Papyrus through half of yard.

 

Stretch was still in bed; the lazybones often was, at least until ten thirty at the very earliest. Getting him up any earlier than that was a feat in and of itself, though Fell had to acknowledge that he’d been doing better. He’d started getting up earlier when they asked him to, or eating better for breakfast instead of something trashy. He’d even been contemplating a therapist, though they hadn’t fully sold him on that idea yet. (Not, at least, until Fell looked into the idea for his own demons.)

 

Case in point, the soft shuffling behind him and the tired, tiny yawn that followed. Glancing behind him, Fell let a small smile grow over his face as Stretch came up behind him, wrapping his arms around him, tucking his face into the back of his neck.

 

“Mornin’, precious…” he murmured, a small chuckle sounding as Fell’s face heated. Scoffing, Fell stared back out the window, taking another sip of his coffee. Papyrus had nearly finished, the light droplets of sweat on his bones visible even from inside. 

 

“Good morning. It’s a bit early for you, isn’t it? Don’t most heathens scoff at the idea of being awake, let alone up and about at 8:30 in the morning?” 

 

Stretch was the one to scoff this time, releasing his grip on Fell to pad to the cabinets in search of his own treasured coffee mug. “Unlike some people, some of us don’t like disappointing a certain datemate.” Stepping up to the window next to Fell, Stretch nodded outside, coffee sending clouds of steam into his face. “He told me about this whole thing last night. Said he wanted me “Up and about before noon! Or else!”” The impersonation was complete with wild gestures, the coffee only saved by a spark of orange magic. 

 

Fell still couldn’t help but wince, his crimson eyelights locked on his own mug. “Last night?”

 

Stretch glanced at him, seeming to understand what he was asking without him having to actually say it. Fell appreciated that in a partner, as it turned out. 

 

“It was after you were asleep. He knew you were tired and wanted to do something special in the morning to help you feel better.” Wincing, Stretch nodded his head towards the window. “Maybe don’t tell him I told you that, though. I think? He may have wanted it to be a surprise??”

 

Fell snorted, smiling a cheeky grin that hid the disappointment he still felt. The two of them had known he was struggling these past few weeks, being an ambassador for the Embassy and working against all the racist humans that still wanted them back under a mountain. He’d been working hard, long hours, dealing with threats and such, but he didn’t want them to worry about him. Before he could retort, though, the sliding glass door was all but slammed open, Papyrus stepping inside with a grin brighter than the sun, a leaf balanced precariously on the top of his head. Knowing Papyrus, he knew it.

 

“Good morning you two! I hope the both of you slept well enough last night, I’d hate to have to admonish your nervous systems on such a beautiful morning.” Papyrus talked as he poured himself a cup of the now cooling coffee, the lukewarm nature seemingly unaffecting as he continued to smile.

 

Stretch grinned, walking over to give him a small smooch on the corner of his mouth. “I slept just fine, Paps.” Faking a stern expression, he stared up at Papyrus. “Did you sleep at all last night, or were you just faking until you thought the two of us were?”

 

Papyrus looked off to the side, a clear indicator of guilt even as he waved his hand. “That is of no consequence! You know I never sleep unless absolutely necessary, and last night was not necessary!” Kissing Stretch back, Papyrus set his coffee down and took the two small steps needed to be directly in front of Fell, taking his hands in his own. “I do hope you were able to sleep soundly, I would hate to be the reason you didn’t.”

 

Fell snorted, pulling him in for a longer, but still gentle kiss. Papyrus hummed into it, Fell ignoring the warmth in his own cheeks as he finally pulled away, nodding towards the window. “I saw your surprise, love. Are we going to take advantage of it now, or later?”

 

Papyrus laughed, the sound like a balm to his soul. A glance at Stretch told him it had affected him in a similar way.

 

“Of course now!” And with that Fell was being dragged out the back door, his own free hand snatching a laughing Stretch as the two of them were pulled toward a giant leaf pile, as if they weren’t adults with very important lives.

 

The happiness on Papyrus’ face as he fell backwards into the pile made the way he jumped in after all worth it.


End file.
